


Breakfast in Bed

by iavenjqasdf



Series: Leokumi Garbage [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blowjobs, Cumplay, Gay Sex, I mean there is plot, I think that's what it's called?, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Snowballing, but it's all in the previous chapter, handjobs, this is standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Takumi do the diddly</p><p>Squeakquel to A Tale Of Two Princes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> My first solo smut! Hope it sucked in the good way
> 
> The title: I have no shame

Leon was glad he had decided to refrain from dressing until he had gauged Takumi's reaction to waking up and finding the mage straddling his lap in naught but his bedclothes. He quickly tossed a pillow at the bowman's head to distract him further, though he was caught off-guard by the speed at which it was returned.

One thing had led to another, and now here they were, making out like lusty teenagers left unsupervised.

Which, of course, was exactly what they were.

Takumi's moans were muffled by Leon's mouth as their lips met. He closed his eyes, sighing with delight, and for a moment, that was enough; letting their mouths linger, feeling the warmth radiating from his skin. Suddenly Takumi felt like doing a lot more than kissing, and he prodded against Leon's teeth, begging for invitation. The spellcaster was more than happy to oblige, the same fire igniting within him as their tongues swirled together, battling for dominance as he rolled Takumi over again, placing himself back on top.

Takumi broke the kiss with a gasp, a thin strand of saliva connecting their tongues as Leon's knee brushed against the stiffening bulge between his legs.

"Oh, gods, Leon..." he whispered, voice hoarse with lust as he bucked his hips by instinct, rubbing his clothed hardness against Leon's leg. Takumi's voice and movements spurred him on in equal amounts, and he latched onto Takumi's neck, biting softly into the tender skin before peppering it with kisses, relishing the trembles under his lips as from the soft cries and mewls Takumi released at the unfamiliar sensations.

He made quick work of the laces tying together the archer's shirt, eager to expose more skin to play with. His tongue trailed down Takumi's throat as his hands found the hem of the garment, pausing only to slip it off. He set himself loose on the newly exposed flesh, arms snaking behind and under the archer's lithe back as he pressed into his chest, drinking in his soft scent as his tongue swirled lazily around a nipple.

Takumi gasped, the sensation driving him into a frenzy. His hand found its way to Leon's dishevelled hair, hazily guiding his skillful tongue to lavish attention on his sensitive bud. His other hand searched for something to grab hold of, landing on the small of Leon's back, which Takumi decided would do quite nicely with a firm pinch of the supple flesh.

A low rumble emanated from Leon's throat as he eyed Takumi's boyish face, greedily suckling at his nipple. "More," he growled, practically hissing in pleasure as Takumi gave his ass another squeeze, grinning stupidly at the power this simple act allowed him to wield.

Leon let his upper body drop against Takumi's, panting against his chest as he fumbled to remove his own clothing, the heat boiling under his skin causing beads of sweat to roll down his neck. Takumi found himself enamored by Leon's bare torso, pleasantly surprised to find the faintest dusting of golden hair on his chest. He'd never paid such things much mind before, and he decided it was time to fix that.

He removed his hand from Leon's backside to prop himself up, prompting an adorably needy whine from the blonde. Takumi ran his tongue tantalizingly slowly from Leon's sternum to his neck, instantly understanding why Leon was so fond of using his mouth; the taste of his skin mingled with the saltiness of his sweat and a hint of musk, combining to form an intoxicating aroma the archer wished to devour. Leon's jaw hung agape, breathing heavily as he felt his control of the encounter slipping away quickly, and enjoying every moment of it.

As Takumi continued his ministrations at the base of his neck, his hands explored Leon's body, roaming over every dip and peak of his sculpted chest. Though he wasn't quite as sturdily built as his brother (due to his preference for tomes to swords), Leon took pride in keeping himself in prime condition, something Takumi very clearly appreciated by the way his fingertips trailed down Leon's abdomen, tracing a path towards his-

Leon's attention was snapped back to his throbbing manhood straining against his smallclothes, leaving a small spot of moisture at the tip. He groaned as the archer's knuckle brushed over it, a small gasp coming from Takumi at just how hard Leon was.

By now, they were practically on their sides, and Takumi looked up at Leon, silently asking for permission. Leon was too far gone to string together a coherent sentence, instead giving his consent by way of taking hold of Takumi's silver locks, pulling him gently towards the object of his attention.

Takumi wasted no time shedding the mage's undergarments, freeing his erection at last. Takumi couldn't help but pause for moment; he honestly hadn't thought about it before, but he would have never guessed that Leon's length would match his own. He stared, fascinated, his inexperience suddenly catching up to him at full pelt. What was he supposed to do now?

He tentatively reached for Leon's erection, wrapping his fingers languidly around the base. The first thing that struck him was how warm it was; it felt hot to the touch from the blood coursing through it. It was soft, too; not in that way, of course, but the skin was so tender and smooth that his first instinct was to lay a kiss on it.

He decided that doing what came naturally would be the best course of action, so he didn't hold back that instinct, bringing his lips to the glistening head and flicking his tongue out, catching the bead of pre-cum gathering at the tip. Leon drew out a moan at the feeling of Takumi's warm breath against his cock, and he cast his eyes downward, meeting his gaze.

"Takumi... Please," he breathed, and Takumi wasted no more time, pressing his lips against the shaft softly, before giving it a tentative stroke and enveloping the head, pulling back the foreskin with his hand as he went. 

Leon's back arched off the bed, sparks of pleasure shooting up the base of his spine at the sensations in his groin. A keening moan escaped his lips, almost a yowl, even, and Takumi swore to himself that he'd do anything it took to hear that beautiful sound as often as he could.

Despite the archer's inexperience, he brought Leon to the brink of orgasm much more quickly than either expected. Leon's fingers tightened on Takumi's ponytail, attempting to yank him away before his undoing, but Takumi found he enjoyed the feeling of his hair being pulled and moved forward instead, pushing Leon over the edge with a grunt of Takumi's name.

He'd tasted own essence out of curiosity before, but Leon's was different; it was slightly bitter, and a little thicker in consistency. Under ordinary circumstances, he'd have been repulsed, but in the heat of the moment his carnal instincts took hold, and he kept Leon in his mouth as the mage rode out his release, moaning without restraint as his hips bucked with every wave of pleasure.

He withdrew from Takumi’s mouth at last, and the archer glanced around the room for somewhere to spit. He was about to excuse himself to the washroom when he felt a tug at the corner of his unlaced nightshirt. Leon pulled him closer with a mischievous grin, and before Takumi could protest their mouths met again, Leon hungrily lapping his own essence from his partners lips.

They parted at last, Takumi panting, head buzzing with the sheer eroticism of what had just occurred. Leon was completely drained from his intense orgasm, unable to form a complete thought. Takumi silently rested his head against Leon's chest, breathing in the scent of sex that hung in the air as he traced his fingers absently down his sides.

"Leon," he spoke after a few minutes had passed. The mage looked down at Takumi, still floating blissfully on the tail end of his orgasm. The bowman was a mess; his hair splayed every which way, lids half-closed over eyes clouded with lust, specks of Leon's release still dotting his rosy cheeks. A pang of guilt hit Leon; after all Takumi had done for him, the least he could do was return the favor.

He exhaled as he hooked his hands under Takumi's arms, hoisting him back up to face him directly. He planted a small, chaste kiss (as chaste as was possible under the circumstances, anyway) on Takumi's nose, eliciting a tiny giggle from the archer; Leon was glad they were lying down, because he would've gone weak in the knees otherwise.

"Let me take care of you," he whispered, reaching for Takumi's erection, pleased to find it still stiff and ready. A hungry groan left Takumi's throat as the mage curled his fingers around the archer's prick, slowly stroking it without any particular rhythm. Takumi closed his eyes and moaned again softly, the noise sounding like music to Leon's ears.

He maintained his pace until he felt the gentle writhing of Takumi's hips that told him he was likely close. He gradually sped up his strokes, murmuring his adoration into Takumi's ear, until he felt the archer tense up, and a warm stickiness dribble against his thighs with a choked gasp.

Takumi opened his eyes at last, and Leon was surprised to find them rimmed with tears. "T-thank you, Leon," he stammered, nuzzling against the blonde's fuzzy chest once more. Leon hugged him close, a bit surprised by Takumi's sudden need to be held, but happy to do anything that set his partner at ease. The mess he had left was forgotten as he pulled the sheet over them.

Takumi heard Leon's heart beat steadily in his chest, the soft thumping lulling him back to sleep as he shut his eyes once more. He hadn't been sure if he should entrust his virginity to someone who had been his enemy days prior, but the serene sweetness he felt as Leon's fingers stroked idly at his hair told him he'd made the right choice, and with that he let slumber take him, feeling fully relaxed and complete for the first time.


End file.
